What I can see
by strongwolf4
Summary: Arthur moved into a new home, with his mother and father. But he can see ghosts, fairies, but it's the demons that scare him. What he didn't expect to see in his mirror was his doppelganger, who wants to be friends with him. Arthur agrees, but can he trust him? 2p!hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur got out of his car and looked up at his new, tall house his parents bought. It was an old Victorian mansion that was made in 1809, the oldest house in the area. It had been renovated a few times so it wouldn't fall apart, and in all honesty it was quite pretty. However, Arthur had a special power.

He could see ghosts.

Ghosts, fairies, sometimes even unicorns. What scared him most was seeing demons. They would visit him at night while he tried to sleep, and they'd scare him. He would run into his parent's room crying, saying that a demon was after him. They would never believe him though.

Even when he said he saw ghosts and fairies, they would never believe him. It made him sad, knowing no one believed him. Because of that he had no friends either. He usually hung out with his parents and his fairy friends, like the one he called flying mint bunny.

Sometimes he felt even his parents were scared of him.

But now, new town, and hey, maybe he could make some friends.

"Do you like it honey?" His mother asked, walking up to him. Arthur took another glance at the house. Already he could feel an ominous aura swarming around the house. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"Yes, mum. It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." She smiled, kissing his forehead. "Come on, let's go inside."

Arthur nodded and took her hand. She walked with him to the door and unlocked it. They stepped inside, and already he felt uncomfortable. He wrapped his black cloak around him tighter as he felt a cold breeze pass by him.

"Do you want to see your room?" His mother asked, nodding to the stairs. Arthur looked upstairs and his eyes widened. Indeed the aura from upstairs was frightening, and he wanted to say no. But hey, he'd have to sleep in it eventually, so he just nodded.

Once upstairs, he took a look in his room. All their furniture was there already, so his bed was facing the closet. Great.

His bookshelf was on the right to his bed, containing all his precious books. A few of his toys were in the corner to his left of the bed. Not that he ever really played with them anyway.

His attention turned to the closet. He grew interested and a little nervous when he saw a large mirror hung on the closet door, staring directly at his bed. It would watch him sleep. "M-mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Um…why is that mirror there? I never had it before."

"Oh, the people who lived here before us left it here. I think it's nice don't you?"

"I guess…" He lied.

"Wonderful. Now you hang here while me and your father bring a few more things in." She ruffled his hair and smiled. She took off downstairs. Arthur took a look around his new room, interested. Surprisingly, the aura wasn't in here. Yet.

He walked up to his bed and sat on it, staring at his toys. One time is toy truck moved across the room in his old house, frightening him to death. He gazed around, and for the first time, at the mirror. He gazed into it, feeling like it was calling for him. He tilted his head for a second, trying to make out the aura. That was it. The aura he felt was emanating mostly from that mirror.

He jumped off his bed and walked closer to it, curiosity peaked. He went straight in front of it, gazing into his reflection. Surprisingly, he wasn't as scared as he was at first.

Suddenly his reflection started to swirl, like smoke emanating from a Native American fire. He squinted his eyes to look closer, hoping it was his imagination. It wasn't, sadly. The aura grew stronger, and suddenly he noticed his close began to change in his reflection.

 _Arthur…_

Arthur flinched to the voice that sung out his name, calling to him.

 _Oh, Arthur…_

It went again. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection changing. It looked like him, but the clothes began to turn pink, with a blue bowtie. His reflection's expression turned nervous, and finally he realized he was looking at a whole other person. The reflection now looked full. Just like him, but different. His eyes widened, and he began to shake.

"A-Arthur?" The reflection murmured.

And in that moment, Arthur screamed. He dashed out of his room and ran down the stairs. He heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen and ran to her, grasping her leg. "Mummy! Mummy!"

His mother looked down to him with worry. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-in the mirror! A-a ghost! It mimicked my looks, Mum!"

His mother released a sigh and rubbed his head. "There, there, Arthur. I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"No, no it wasn't! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Well…"

Arthur felt his tears pour out as he ran back to his room, not caring about the ghost in the mirror. He threw himself onto his bed and dug his face into his pillow, sobbing with fear and hurt. _Why?! Why won't they ever believe me?!_ He thought with anger and hurt.

He sighed with a hiccup. He realized he had to get over this now. After all, his parents would only continue to call him crazy.

…

That night, Arthur had pleaded his parents that he could sleep in their bed with them, but they said no very sternly. They said he has to get used to sleeping alone, and they just dragged him to his bed. Now he was laying in it, staring up at the ceiling.

He just waited. Waiting for something to happen.

 _Arthur…_

There it was again. He sat up and stared at the mirror, waiting for the spirit to come back. He noticed the mirror began to swirl once again. Angered, he jumped off his bed and stomped to the mirror, glaring at it. "Fine! You want to scare me? I don't care! I can take it! Kill me if you want!" He cried, a few tears escaping him.

In a matter of seconds, the reflection was back. For what seemed like forever they were staring at each other. Until finally the reflection broke the silence.

"Arthur…is that really you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur snarled, backing up a little. _How does he know my name?!_

"I…I am you…but different!" The reflection started to turn a little happier, but his smile just looked fucked up and creepy. Almost like Jack the killer.

Arthur nearly screamed. The reflection flinched and covered his mouth, blushing nervously. "I-I'm sorry! Everyone is scared of my smile." He sniffed.

Arthur panted a little. "What do you mean by…you're me?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I'm just you from another universe. I'm a little different then you of course, but I promise I won't hurt you! My name is Oliver." The reflection bowed. "I would shake hands but, unfortunately I'm in a mirror." He chuckled.

"Thank god you're in there." Arthur sneered, making his reflection frown sadly.

Arthur, somewhere deep down, felt a little guilty. "So…Oliver…you're like, my doppelganger or something?"

"I guess you can put it that way." He shrugged.

"Does…does _everyone_ have a doppelganger?"

"Of course! Even you're parents!" He smiled.

Arthur grew worried. "I…I thought doppelgangers were evil."

"Not true." Oliver frowned. "Well, sort of true. Some of them are, but not me."

"So…why did you come see me now? Why not earlier?"

"It wasn't time yet." He spoke the truth. "You and I both were too young. But now since we're both nine, it's alright. Plus you're smart Arthur, I respect that. And you can see ghosts! How cool!" He smiled.

"So…so you're the same age as me?"

"I'm almost like you in every way. Except you curse and are sarcastic and mean sometimes. I hate being mean and cursing. It's wrong!" He crossed his arms with a pout.

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "Thanks for the complement." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't be mad." Oliver chuckled. "It's just the truth."

"Hmph." Arthur turned away with his arms crossed. "So anyway, why do you want to talk to me?"

"I…I thought we could be friends." Oliver shuffled his feet nervously. Arthur whipped around stared at him. The reflection had a sad expression on his face. _Well, I guess that's something we have in common. No friends._

"You have no friends?"

"Not really. Well, Egil is pretty nice, but he's usually hanging out with his four other friends then me." He kicked dust.

Arthur sighed. "Same."

Oliver chuckled. "See! We're not so different! So…can we be friends?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Look, I can't even get out of here." Oliver tried to push himself out, but it only backfired at the mirror shocked him, throwing him down.

"Oliver! Are you alright?!" Arthur shouted, running closer.

"No, no! Don't come near the mirror too close!" Oliver warned.

"W-why?" Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

Oliver got up, rubbing his rump. "You, you could get trapped here…forever.

"So, I can get it, but you can't get out."

"Yes."

"Weird."

"I know."

Arthur looked away with a blush. "I…I guess we can be friends, I guess…"

Oliver looked up at him, hope in his sparkling blue eyes. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously…"

"Oh yay! I'd hug you if I could!" Oliver cried happily. "Since I'm sort of you, I'll hug myself." He wrapped his arms around himself happily. Arthur smiled. He was cute, sort of. _I can't believe he's my doppelganger. Well, their supposed to be a little different I guess._

Oliver smiled with a yawn. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight!" He smiled with a wave, disappearing. Arthur smiled, waving back. He yawned, feeling the same. He walked to his bed and jumped up, snuggling himself in his blankets.

This could work. Oliver, he meant. Sure, he'd have to watch out for him, but…a friend finally. For once in a long time, he was happy.

 **Author's note!**

 **My first time writing 2p hetalia! I love Oliver he's such a cutie. X3 But I'm going to use his gentle and nice side instead of his murderous crazy side. You don't like it, don't read it.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	2. Don't follow me!

Chapter 2

"Arthur, wake up, sweetie. First day at your new school." His mother whispered. She shook Arthur's shoulder softly and exited the room to let him change. Arthur felt too tired to do anything right now. He pulled the blankets over his head as if to say, 'fuck no screw school.' And that's definitely what he meant. But he had to go to school, regardless.

He sighed and threw the blankets off. He sat up and yawned, scratching his back. Hopping off his bed, he made his way to his wardrobe and began to pick out some clothes. He figured he should dress well. First impression is best, of course.

He took off his pajamas and his underwear to put on fresh ones.

"You—you're leaving already?"

Arthur flinched and he turned to the mirror. Oliver was standing there, hurt evident in his eyes. Arthur nearly screamed. He covered his privates and blushed wildly. "Oliver, don't watch me change! It's weird!"

"It is?"

"YES!" Did this guy have a brain?

Oliver nodded. "Ok, I'll cover my eyes." He smiled and put his hands over his eyes like a frightened baby raccoon. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

He continued to put on clothes. Finally he was fully dressed. "Alright, Oliver, you can look now."

Oliver took his hands away from his eyes. "Like I said, you're leaving already?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I- I thought we were friends! Can't we play or hang out?" Oliver asked hopefully.

Arthur felt bad, but he shook his head. "Sorry. I have to go to school."

"…School? What's a school?"

Arthur was confused. "You don't have school in your universe?"

"No. What is it?"

Arthur sighed. "It's a place where kids go to learn things."

"Like what?"

"Can I explain later?"

"No, now!"

Arthur breathed in heavily, trying not to yell at his doppelganger. "Look, Oliver, I have to go."

"But-!"

"I'll be back later, then we can play." Arthur reassured him.

Oliver smiled. "Ok then!"

Arthur sighed with relief with a smile. Finally he got the guy to stop begging him for shit. He saw Oliver smile, and flinched. He had to get used to that creepy smile.

"Arthur, breakfast is ready!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Coming, mum!" He called back. "I gotta go. See you later." He smiled and waved to Oliver. Oliver waved his hand violently with a huge smile on his face.

Arthur made his way downstairs, hoping his new school wouldn't be _too_ bad.

….

School was ok. He had interesting kids in his class. He made friends with one named Alfred, and two others named Lukas and Vladimir. He was a little terrified of the kid Ivan. He had a creepy smile and aura, creepier then any ghost he's seen.

Right now he was at his desk, writing down a little assignment the teacher had given. He sighed with boredom. He looked up, scanning the room so he can throw a rolled up post-it ball at something. His eyes stopped at a girl with dark brown hair, with red pigtails.

He froze with a strong blush. She was the picture of _beautiful._ He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't even know her name. Time to find out.

"Psst, Alfred."

"What?" Alfred turned to him from writing stuff down.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the girl.

Alfred looked at her and smiled. "That's Michelle. She's really nice."

Arthur eyed her more. "Michelle…."

"Do you have a crush on her?" Alfred asked with a tilt of his head. Arthur gasped and tried to hide his blush.

"N-no! Wha-what makes you say that?"

Alfred giggled a little. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He saluted with a hand to his head. He returned to his work, writing more stuff down. Arthur's mouth went agape. Alfred just automatically knew? Then again Arthur kinda made it obvious. He sighed and put his head on his desk, feeling shame.

He felt shameful and bored. He sat up and raised his hand. "Miss?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Arthur nodded his thanks and got out of his seat and made his way to the door. He walked out of his classroom and down the hall to the bathroom, where he can have a minute of silence. Once he got in there, he sighed and looked into the mirror. Was his crush on this girl really that obvious? He turned on the sink and splashed some water in his face. He looked back up to the mirror and rubbed the water off, feeling a little better.

Suddenly the mirror started to swirl. Arthur flinched when a familiar figure made an appearance in the mirror. "Surprise!" It shouted.

Arthur wanted to scream with surprise and annoyance. "Oliver! What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?" He snarled.

Oliver shrugged. "I can travel from mirror to mirror. However the mirror in your room is my sanctuary, and you could enter my world through that one. Other ones you can't."

Arthur didn't even care right now. "Go back home!"

"W-why? I wanted to see what a school is! It's pretty big, and there are a lot of kids like you said."

"Ok, you've seen the school, now go home." Arthur mumbled.

"Wh-why?" Oliver said hurtfully. Damn this kid was easy to tears.

"Listen, Oliver. You can't be here. What will people think if they see me talking to a fucking mirror?"

"There's no one else in the bathroom."

"Even still! Point is, is that you can't be here. I promise we'll hang out when I get back home, I promise."

Oliver grinned. "Ok! See you then!" Oliver waved as he started to disappear. Arthur panted with relief. How much did this kid want to be around him? Was he really that lonely? Arthur just decided to shrug it off and go back to class.

….

When he got home, all he could think about was that girl. He felt his heart beat quickly when he saw her, and once she walked by him, he nearly fainted. Luckily Alfred was there to catch him…and laugh at him.

Another thing he couldn't forget was the bathroom incident. He was a little pissed at Oliver for that.

He walked upstairs to do his homework in his room. He was tired already. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. What a day. He sat up and pulled his small binder out of his backpack. He opened it to today's assignment and pulled out his pencil, ready to write.

"Arthur! You're back!"

Arthur looked up at the mirror and saw Oliver standing there, his smile wide and creepy and his blue eyes sparkling. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, then returned back to his work.

"Was school fun?"

Arthur continued to ignore him.

Oliver's tone changed from happy to worried. "A-Arthur? Why won't you answer? Oh, is it because of today? I'm sorry." Oliver looked down and shuffled his feet. "Just wanted to see what a school was like that's all."

Arthur looked up at his doppelganger, who was looking down sadly. Arthur sighed in defeat. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"Really? Yay!" Oliver cheered. "So, what should we do now?"

"I have homework to do. Once that's done, we'll hang out." Arthur said.

Oliver crossed his arms with a pout. "Man, you have too much work to do. Do you guys ever have like, days off or something?"

"Yeah. Saturday and Sunday. And there's also holidays, snow days, and three day weekends sometimes. And my parents are cool enough to let me stay home on my birthday." He smirked.

Oliver's eyes widened with astonishment. "Wow! Awesome!" Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the guy's cluelessness. It was cute, sorta.

"I understand weekends and holidays, but, what's a snow day?" Oliver asked curiously. "Is it a day you get to play in the snow?"

"Not exactly," Arthur replied, "When there's too much snow, it's dangerous for people to walk and drive in. People could slip on ice, cars can swerve and get into car accidents, etcetera."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Man, you guys have troubles don't you?" He asked. Arthur chuckled with a shrug, still doing his homework.

"Somewhat." Oliver closed his binder and stuffed it back into his backpack. He closed it and smiled. "Alright, homework's done. What do we do now?"

Oliver cheered a little. "Let's play go fish! I warn you, I'm pretty good." He grinned deviously.

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "I don't have any cards."

"I do!"

"But I can't get them."

"…Oh" Oliver murmured. "Then, uh, how about uh…um…" He continued to think. Arthur didn't know what was sadder. This or Littlefoot's mother's death.

Arthur had an idea. "How about magic? We can play magic."

Oliver looked at him curiously. "Magic?"

Arthur walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book. He walked back and showed the cover of the book to Oliver. "Magic." He explained. It said spells and witchcraft on it.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Should a nine year old have this?"

"Don't question it." Arthur said. He opened the book. He flipped through a few pages until he found a good spell. Finally he came across a good one. He smiled. "Want to use the fire-raged revenge spell?"

"Uh…what's that?" Oliver asked nervously.

"It helps you get revenge on your enemies. Do you have any enemies?"

"Not really…" Oliver said. Arthur frowned with disappointment. He flipped through a few more pages and smiled when he came across another good one.

"How about breath of dragon spell?"

"What does that one do?"

"It can destroy anything that's in your path." Arthur grinned.

Oliver flinched. "Uhh…like how?"

"If there's someone bullying you, or if there's a car coming near you, or other dangerous stuff like that, you can just release a breath of air and the breath will be purple. It destroys the thing in your path." Arthur said proudly.

Oliver's mouth went agape and he shook his head slowly. "No thank you."

Arthur frowned. What could they do then? At least he was trying. He looked around his room for something to do. He flinched when he glanced to his TV on the top of his wardrobe. He turned to Oliver. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok!" Oliver smiled.

Arthur stepped away from the mirror and looked through one of his drawers to find a movie. He found a few. He flipped through a few of them.

"Can we watch an animated movie?" Oliver asked.

Arthur looked through his movies. He didn't have many animated movies. His eyes stopped on the first one he found. "You like Bambi?"

"I've never seen it. Is it nice?"

"It's a good movie." Arthur shrugged. He left out the part of where Bambi's mother dies.

"Ok!" Oliver grinned. Arthur put the disc in and turned his TV a little so Oliver could see.

….

They had watched halfway through, and the part where Bambi's mother gets shot had just finished. He couldn't help but feel bad for Oliver, cause the kid burst into tears. Arthur snickered though.

Finally the movie came to an end. Oliver wiped his eyes. "That was so sad! His mother dies, and then there's a fire, and, and-!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Arthur said. "I have to go downstairs to eat dinner. Be right back."

"Kay!"

Arthur turned the TV back to facing his bed so his parents wouldn't get suspicious. He made his way downstairs, smiling from the beautiful smell of food emanating from the kitchen.

….

"Goodnight, Arthur." His mother kissed his forehead and left the room. She closed the door, and he snuggled up in his blankets nice and tight. He actually wanted to go to school tomorrow, so he could see that…girl. Man it was embarrassing.

"Before you go to sleep, I wanna say she's a pretty girl for you." Oliver said teasingly. Arthur's eyes widened. He knew too?! Then again, he snuck into his school. But he didn't watch him in his classroom, did he? Arthur didn't even want to think about it right now. He just wanted to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Oliver." He said sternly.

Oliver chuckled, pleased then he got to tease Arthur. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow!" Oliver said happily, disappearing.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight."

 **Author's note!**

 **This chapter was a journey. Well I hope I'm not making Oliver too cute. But wait, isn't that a good thing? XD**

 **I ship engsey so that ship will be in this story as well. Btw Littlefoot is from The Land Before Time.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
